


Demonic Bliss

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Choking, Demon Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), Monsterfucking, Ownership, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: The moment she’s given him the okay, Lance nods his farewell and makes a beeline for the elevator furthest from the doors, hoping to find it empty when he gets inside.Why, you might ask?Oh, simply because the ten thousand dollar lace bodysuit he’s wearing is riding up his /asscrack/.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 747





	Demonic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Even after a year of writing nothing but porn, this one still feels exceptionally dirty, like maybe I've broken my own record here. I had a ton of fun with this story, I just kept adding kinks as I went along, and it snowballed from there.
> 
> Thank-you to @DarkBlueTrash on twitter for coming up with this amazing idea and dynamic for the boys!

Lance is no stranger to making _questionable_ choices.

It comes with the territory, live as long as he has and you’re bound to try a little bit of everything, even the things you would have deemed unthinkable a good fifty years ago. 

With all of this in mind, Lance holds his head high as he marches into the looming office building he’d just parked his Porsche outside of. He pretends there’s nothing out of the ordinary about him showing up well after midnight, wearing a trench coat and heels and seemingly nothing else, a full-face of makeup hidden behind the round lenses of his sunglasses despite the lack of sun outside.

And behind her desk, Acxa makes the wise choice not to question him on any of it.

Not even when Lance asks her not to alert Keith of his presence, that it’s meant to be a _surprise._

He doesn’t miss the smirk she hides into her shoulder as she buzzes him in, or the way her tail flicks behind her in amusement, but she bites her forked tongue and doesn’t say a word to call him out on it.

The moment she’s given him the okay, Lance nods his farewell and makes a beeline for the elevator furthest from the doors, hoping to find it empty when he gets inside. 

_Why, you might ask?_

Oh, simply because the _ten thousand dollar_ lace bodysuit he’s wearing is _riding up his asscrack_.

This _particular_ piece of lingerie is Lance’s newest and most prized possession, despite the entire room full of clothes he has for a closet at home. _This one_ was months in the making and he was a part of every step of the design process, working one-on-one with the designer to create something they could both be proud of. It had to be perfect. 

It was for a commercial shoot… a _superbowl half-time commercial_ that would be seen by a _hundred million people_.

Lance has been a model going on ten years now, but this _might_ just be the biggest moment of his career. 

And it all took place yesterday. He finally got the outfit, tried it on for the first time, and then spent the entire day at the shoot filming. Afterward, he came home grinning like an idiot as he burst through the door, check in hand… only to find his home empty, beloved husband nowhere to be found.

It’s not all that unusual, Keith stays late at the office all the time. It’s fine. Lance knew who he was marrying, workaholic and all, and he wouldn’t have him any other way. It just meant he had to exercise patience, a trait that he’s struggled to implement in his life even with all of the years behind him.

Except Keith didn’t come back last night.

He didn’t come back for breakfast this morning, either.

And he didn’t reply to a single one of Lance’s texts all day today, even after the notif popped up letting Lance know that Keith had _read them all._

Well, patience may be a virtue, but Lance is a fucking _vampire_ … morality has never been his specialty.

He’s pretty damn sure he’s done worse things than show up to his partner’s place of work to seduce him.

The offices are relatively empty this last into the evening, though there are a few lesser demons lingering behind at their desks, and each and every one turns to stare as Lance walks past their cubicle. There’s something hungry behind the empty red of their eyes, something distinctly wicked in the way they lick their chops as they watch him, like a pack of wolves eyeing a lamb together.

There’s a reason the younger demons are stuck here doing community service for hell and not out on the streets mingling with humans, they don’t have quite as much control over their impulses as some.

Lance hurries past them and quickly finds himself in the private waiting area outside of Keith’s office, peering into the camera of his phone to check his appearance. He’s feeling the slightest bit antsy now, staring the door down, knowing what sort-of greeting is waiting on him on the other side.

With a deep breath, Lance steps forward and pushes it open.

“ _Shit_.” 

The demon behind the desk doesn’t even bother to look up at the sound of his voice.

Keith’s office is the same as always, the same ratty striped chairs in front of his massive mahogany desk, the glowing red lighting that Lance has tried countless times to convince him to change because it’s hardly welcoming to most people. There are some things that no amount of time on Earth can teach Keith about human simplicities, much to Lance’s dismay. 

All of that being said, the demon settled in the massive leather chair, basked in the light of the portal behind them… is very decidedly _not_ Keith.

Eventually, after composing himself and reeling his composure back into place, Lance inhales sharply and crosses the room with a smile plastered across his face. He sits down in one of those obnoxious striped chairs and fixes his trench coat, pulling it down a scant few inches to cover more of his bare thighs. 

After a long unsetting silent stretch of time, Krolia eventually looks up from her paperwork.

She doesn’t look surprised to see him. She doesn’t look surprised by his outfit. 

Nothing ever surprises the _Queen of Hell._

“Strange, no one buzzed any visitors in at the front desk.”

“Yes, well, I may have bribed Acxa to keep her mouth shut on the matter.” Lance admits, embarrassed by the way his voice stutters. She quirks an eyebrow at him and his gaze drops to the floor in an instant. It’s been decades since Lance met anyone who could make him feel as nervous as Krolia does. 

The effortless power that she radiates would make _anyone_ feel like cowering in front of her, being a vampire means nothing in the face of the oldest and strongest demon in existence.

“Is there something I can help you with, _Lance_?” 

“Krolia, Krolia, Krolia.” Lance whistles low under his breath, picks himself up and leans over the desk, propping his elbow against the wood. Krolia stares at him, expression blank. Lance calls on all his modeling skills and summons a confident smile, even going so far as to wink at her. He never knows what route to take with her, flattery or fleeing. “I must say, you are looking _fetching_ today.”

Her eyebrows scrunch together at that, an all-together menacing look that Lance could have happily lived his entire immortal life without ever having directed at him. He shrinks backward, wondering if it’s too late to choose to flee, to scurry out of the office and simply wait for Keith at home.

“Get to the point.” 

“The point? Ah, yes, absolutely. I definitely have a point.” Lance rambles, like a teenager, like a man that’s been on this Earth fifteen years instead of a hundred and fifty. 

He runs a hand through his hair, eyes darting around the room, trying to think of a single common ground between them to lighten the mood. All the while, she glares.

“ _Lance_.”

“Might your son be around here somewhere? I have important business to discuss with him.” Lance blurts out in a rush, standing up taller, clasping his hands together in front of himself and pulling his coat down again as discreetly as he can. 

He’s certain he’d die right where he stands if Krolia caught sight of the sheer baby blue lace he’s hiding beneath it. As it is, he feels like she knows somehow already, like she can see right through him.

“I’m sure you do.” Krolia muses, pressing the end of her pen to her lips, the tips of her fangs just barely showing. Lance repeats her words in his mind a hundred times, wonders to himself if she’s calling him out as plainly as it seems. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s meeting with some associates in the underworld, shouldn’t take him terribly long, but you know how easy it is to lose track of time down there.” Krolia offers in explanation, before returning to her paperwork with a huff, apparently considering the conversation closed.

Lance slides back into one of the striped chairs, panicking and grabbing a pillow to cover his lap, just to be absolutely certain that he’s not exposing himself in front of her. 

His gaze drifts to the clock and lingers there, watching the second hand stutter along.

“Trust me, I’m well aware of how easily he loses track of time.” Lance huffs under his breath, eyes narrowing into a glare, like the clock itself is the source of all his problems. Krolia looks up for a moment, but doesn’t bother to say anything before looking back to her work.

Impatiently, Lance squirms in his seat, feeling uneasy with the silence. “I mean, seriously, why bother having a clock or a phone at all when you pay no attention to either of them?!”

Ah, shit, he’s said too much.

His jaw immediately snaps shut, so suddenly that he nips the tip of his tongue in the process and draws blood. Even the familiar taste of copper does nothing to comfort him now.

From behind the desk, Krolia lets out a grunt of sorts, something that could be interpreted as a laugh, possibly. Lance looks at her strangely, like she’s grown a second head.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asks, in that same dry tone that Keith speaks in when he makes a joke, so void of emotion that it’s almost impossible to tell that it’s meant to be a joke at all. 

Sometimes, it really is easy to forget that the demon sitting across from him raised Keith all on her own.

She hardly seems the mothering type, with her rough edges and firm hand. She _definitely_ doesn’t seem like the type of being capable of love, much less love for a human man, but it’s the truth. It’s how Keith came to be, a half-human half-demon, an unheard of anomaly at the time. 

It’s why she opened the portal between Earth and the Underworld to begin with.

Her love inspired her to integrate the two worlds, to bring humans and hellspawn together, to bring the supernatural out of the shadows. Granted, her people skills are lacking at best, and it was a rough first few years trying to get humanity to accept demon-kind. It wasn’t until Keith took over as the princely ambassador for Earth/Hell relations that the ball really started rolling.

So, yes, Keith’s job is important. Lance realizes that. 

That doesn’t mean _he_ can’t be important, too.

“I don’t know that I’d call it paradise at the best of times.” Lance grumbles, sliding down in his seat and staring up at the ceiling fan, watching it whirl around above him. “This is the fourth night this week he’s stayed late at the office. It’s like I’m living alone, I wake up and fall asleep to an empty bed, he never answers my calls. I haven’t even _seen him_ since Tuesday!”

“Hm.” Krolia offers, on-par with the level of insightful input Lance had been expecting from her.

He sighs.

A minute passes by and he sighs again, louder this time.

By the third sigh, Krolia has snapped her pen in two in annoyance and is glowering at him again. 

“You don’t have _any_ advice for me? He’s _your_ son, you raised him this way.”

“You’re the one who married him, you knew what you were getting into.” 

“Yes, I know that, but can’t you give him a vacation or something? Things are going so well lately, there haven't been any smear campaigns or demon-related crimes in weeks. Surely he can take a break?”

“Don’t be so purposefully blind, you more than anyone should understand how quickly humanity tends to revoke their acceptance. You were born one of them and they cast you aside the moment you turned, does that not show you how conditional their approval is? We’re only beginning this uphill battle.”

“Yes, but if you wear out your best soldiers in the first battle, you’ll never win the war! Let the man have his humanity, let him see firsthand what it is he’s fighting for, or else how will he ever hold onto his passion for it? I am not a distraction from the cause, Krolia, I _am_ Keith’s cause!”

The tension inside of him has been building all day, normally he’d never dream of talking back to her. She regards him with an intrigued look, like she’s seeing him in a new light, struggling to process it.

“Come to think of it, I _do_ have some advice for you.” She says finally, rising to her feet in one smooth movement, her crown looking heavy where it’s perched between her horns. Lance swallows hard, tilting his head back to stare up at her, silently intimidated by her height. Oh shit, what has he _done_?!

“ _Y-Yes_?” Lance squeaks, watching as she steps to stand in front of his chair, looming over him.

“The next time you decide to visit the office? Wear something presentable.” She grits out from between her teeth, something that might be a smile curling her lips. “You’re a public figure, have some _decency_ . I don’t care about your human wiles, I won’t have my son associated with a _heathen_ like yourself.”

She turns her back on him before he can figure out whether she’s being serious or making a joke.

It’s definitely a joke. Probably. Most likely. _Right_? 

“I suppose I’ll consider it.” Lance mutters as he watches her head for the portal, not bothering with the basic formalities of wishing him farewell. He props his feet up on Keith’s desk the moment her back is turned, grinning cheekily as he calls after her. “Just for your sake, dearest mother-in-law of mine.”

At that, she pauses in front of the portal and glances back at him, eyes narrowed threateningly.

“How many times must we discuss this? I am _not_ your mother.”

“Yeah, well, just you wait until Keith and I make you a grandmother.”

“That’s not scientifically _possible_ , Lance.” 

And with that, she disappears into the shifting light of the portal, warping out of existence before his very eyes. Lance is left staring after her for a long moment, wondering deeply how he’s meant to explain the concept of adoption to a millenia-old demon. Ah, well, they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it.

\--

It’s the better part of an hour later when the portal finally shimmers again, its light dancing across the room and drawing Lance’s attention away from the book he’s got his nose buried into. He perks up, tossing the book onto the desk indifferently, hurriedly reaching down to readjust his coat where it’s hanging open. He doesn’t want to spoil his surprise before he has the chance to reveal it.

“That was a waste of fucking time, Krolia.” Keith sounds distinctly pissed off as he stomps into the room, but Lance doesn’t dare peek around the chair and expose himself yet. Instead he listens in silence, watches as Keith stomps past the desk and doesn’t even address him, rapidly tugging the tie from the collar of his shirt as he goes. “Did you hear me? _They refused the offer_ . They’re not gonna go for it. What the _hell_ are we supposed to do now?! I just wasted _three hours_ of my time for nothing.”

Lance watches as Keith paces to the door, leaving smoking footprints behind himself, flames flickering at the tips of his fingers and sending sparks fluttering to the floor. It’s been a long time since Lance has seen him this worked up over anything, and any lingering annoyance he’d been feeling filters out of him in an instant, replaced by the simpler need to comfort. 

They can talk about Keith’s frankly desolate communication skills another time. 

“Well, sweetheart, I’m no business mogul, but I’d say your first course of action is taking a moment to unwind before you burn the place down.” Lance purrs, the words rolling off his tongue as smooth as butter, naturally flirty without any effort. “Though I really do _love_ when you get all fiery like this.”

It’s cute, watching the recognition dawn on Keith. Even with his back turned to Lance, it’s easy to pinpoint the moment he realizes, the tension melting from his shoulders in one heavy breath. The flames flicker for a moment before snuffing themselves out, leaving only the vaguest trails of smoke behind.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asks, turning around with a lopsided smile on his lips, like he’s trying and failing horribly to keep it at bay. Lance grins harder in answer, leaning back in the massive office chair with a sigh, kicking his heels off with an audible thud.

“Funny you ask, I’m actually here to file a complaint.”

“Is that so?” Keith hums, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and tossing it over the arm of one of the striped chairs, never once taking his heavy gaze off of Lance. “It’s a little late for complaints, isn’t it?”

“Mm, it’s quite serious, it couldn’t wait.” Lance insists, leaning into their game. Keith scoffs, dropping a hand to the desk and leaning against it, staring down at Lance with his full attention. It makes Lance feel giddy after spending so much time apart lately, to have those dark amethyst eyes unwaveringly glued to him again. 

There’s undeniable intent behind Keith’s stare, they haven’t been apart so long that Lance forgets what _that_ look means, but he’s going to pointedly ignore it until it serves him. Let Keith wait a while, Lance has been waiting for this for an _entire_ day. “They told me to talk to the man in charge about it, would that be you? Mr… _Kogane-McClain_ , is it?”

“Yes, you’re speaking to the right person.” Keith nods, his expression shifting into something serious, a mirror-image of what he must look like dealing with actual clients all day. “What can I do for you, hm?”

Lance leans forward, over the edge of the desk, settling his hand over Keith’s and tracing his pointer finger across the other man’s knuckles absentmindedly. Lance bites his lip, as if he has to stop and think about what to say, like he’s nervous about it.

“Well, _to be honest_ , _Sir_ … my husband has been coming home from work _incredibly_ stressed out lately, and that’s on the nights that he makes it home at all. I hate to say it, I do, but I have reason to believe that _your_ company might be overworking him. Tell me, do you care for your employees, _Mr. Kogane_?”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Keith doesn’t _sound_ very sorry. “Let me see if there’s anything I can do for you.”

Lance gets bolder, getting to his feet and stepping around the corner of the desk, hopping up to sit on the edge. He leaves his legs swinging over the edge, spread wide enough that Keith could easily take one step closer and fit in the space between them… but Lance doesn’t invite him in yet. 

That’d be the end of their game and he’s not sure he’s ready to see it off yet, not when he can see the desire pooling in Keith’s hungry gaze, how badly he wants nothing more than to say to hell with it and take what he wants.

Instead, Lance relaxes his shoulders and lets his coat slide down his arm on one side, revealing the pale blue lace strap beneath it. Keith’s eyes hone in on it like a predator to prey.

“Well, I’m not leaving until I get what I came here for, so you’d better find something.” Lance says, leaning back on his hands and staring up at Keith, daring him to argue. Then, feeling particularly mischievous, Lance reaches up to undo the top button of his coat and reveal the padded cups hugging his chest. “Oh, how I miss my _darling_ husband, I’m just so _lonely_ without him, you _must_ understand.”

Keith’s eyes narrow, blatantly unimpressed by Lance’s exaggerated dramatics.

Never one to know when to quit, Lance undoes another button, popping it open with his fingers.

“Fuck, Lance, what are you _wearing_?” Keith breathes, voice rough with desire. He drinks in every newly exposed inch of Lance’s outfit, fangs digging into his bottom lip hard enough to leave black blood beading to the surface. Lance feels compelled to lick it away, his fangs sliding down in his mouth out of habit, but he clenches his jaw and ignores their presence.

“I never told you my name, did I?” Lance whispers, reaching up to brush his fingers across Keith’s jaw, scratching his nails through the short scruff he’s grown in the past couple days. “ _Sir_?”

He shifts closer to the edge of the desk, wraps his legs around Keith’s and pulls him in, watching him stumble in his haste to comply. As soon as he’s close enough, Lance wraps his legs around Keith’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. He tries not to smirk when he feels the hard press of Keith’s bulge against his inner thigh, stretching out the thin business slacks he’s wearing.

Keith is starting to look frustrated all over again now, hands unmistakably heated where they run over Lance’s thighs appreciatively, enjoying all that freshly-waxed smooth skin. Lance thinks he might even feel the points of his claws making an appearance so early-on. 

Oh, Keith is _really_ worked up today, isn’t he? _How fun_.

“Your husband must be a lucky man.” Keith says then, sounding rightfully awed. Lance grins harder.

“He is, but unfortunately, I don’t think he understands just _how_ lucky he is.” Lance sighs forlornly, leaning forward to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling into the curve of his neck. “Tell me, Mr. Kogane, Sir… if you had a man like _me_ in your bed each night, would you stay late at work and leave me waiting? Or would you find any excuse you could to come home to me? Make sure my needs are taken care of, cater to my every desire, spread me out in that big bed of ours and remind me just how lucky _I_ am?”

“Fuck, _Lance_ .” Keith’s words border on a growl as his control wanes even further, the sound vibrating in his chest so solidly that Lance _feels_ it against his cheek. 

Slowly, Lance lifts his head, grinning at Keith in that shit-eating victorious way, knowing without a doubt that he’s proven his point already but continuing to press just because he can. 

Keith reaches for the next button on his coat and Lance catches his wrist. Keith growls again, before immediately realizing his mistake and swallowing the noise down. When he speaks, his voice is careful and controlled, reeled back into the gentlemanly act he’s perfected so well. “Can I touch you, Lance?”

“I don’t know if you deserve to yet.” Lance muses aloud. “I don’t think you’ve _groveled_ enough.”

“I left you alone for forty-eight hours and you’re acting like I abandoned you at the altar.”

“You might as well have.” Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes, the act thoroughly dropped so he can prioritize his genuine offense to that comment. “What happened to _til’ death do us part_ , hm? We’ve been apart an awful lot lately and you don’t _look_ very dead to me, what gives?”

“Is that a threat?” Keith chuckles, but it’s _fond_ , achingly fond. Lance feels compelled to forget his pride entirely and just lean forward and kiss that smile clean off his lips. God, Lance is so gone for this man.

“You tell me, _hubby_.” Lance spits the pet name like it’s an insult. It might as well be, with how much Keith hates being called anything other than his name, barely tolerating even the sweetest of endearments.

Only, Keith isn’t offended for once, instead he looks awfully amused.

“God, Lance, you wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed you.” 

“No, I don’t think I would believe it, considering you didn’t even bother to answer my calls. Jackass.”

“I’m sorry. I should have called to let you know I wasn’t coming home last night. I should have replied to your texts. I was busy, but I should have _made_ time for you. You’re my number one priority, _always_.”

“ _And?”_

“And I love you. I love you so much. I love you like I’ve never loved anything.”

“ _And_?” Lance presses even further, reaching for the next button on his coat, eyebrows arched expectantly. Keith looks skyward and shakes his head ruefully, like he’s cursing the day he decided to go to that high class car auction and met Lance, wishing he could take it back now.

“And I _promise_ I’ll make it up to you.” 

“That’s a bold promise to make.” Lance hums. “You don’t know what it’ll take to make it up to me yet.”

“Let me try.” Keith looks back to him, his expression entirely earnest.

It’s a wonder how someone with two horns curling atop their head and a mouth full of animal-like fangs can look so heart-wrenchingly _wholesome_ , so utterly and entirely enamoured. No one else has ever looked at Lance like this, like the universe starts and stops with him. 

Especially not after dealing with his petty antics for the better part of ten minutes, after coming into it already in a bad mood with a short fuse. No one has ever treated him with such patient tenderness even when he was being unreasonable and needy, making unrealistic demands, asking for reassurance to the point of being annoying with it. 

Keith is never annoyed with it. No matter how many times Lance needs to ask.

And well, _duh_ , no shit the guy that Lance finally let put a ring on him after over a century of walking this Earth is an exceptional lover, but sometimes the wonderment of it all still sneaks up on Lance. Sue him.

Without a word, Lance reaches down and undoes the remaining buttons on his coat, shrugging it off and chucking it across the room with a sense of finality. 

“You’re forgiven.” Lance announces, leaning back until he’s lying flat across Keith’s desk, stretching out in a cat-like arch and making sure to show off all of his _best_ angles. He knows them all by heart, it comes with the model trade, you know your assets and you damn well know how to work them. 

“Fuck, Lance, _look at you._ ”

“It’s one of a kind.” Lance blurts out excitedly, grinning at him as he steps closer. Keith puts his hands on Lance’s body like he’s paying respects to a deity, his touch reverent where it traces over Lance’s ribcage, fingertips tracing the sheer flower-patterned lace with the utmost respect. Keith looks distinctly devilish in moments like these, his want bleeding through his every micro-expression.

Despite asking for it, the unwavering attention is overwhelming, and Lance finds himself growing sheepish the longer Keith stares. “When I was human, I could’ve bought a _mansion_ for the price of the lace currently covering my _taint_. Isn’t that funny?”

“Lance.” Keith breathes, voice unexpectedly soft.

“Yes?”

“Shut-up.” Keith chuckles, shaking his head. “Let me admire you without thinking about your taint.”

“It’s my most admirable feature, I’ll have you know.” Lance scoffs, but he listens, closing his mouth firmly and refusing to let himself ramble nervously anymore.

Keith takes his sweet time familiarizing himself with Lance’s outfit, or rather Lance’s body wrapped up in this outfit. He starts by gripping Lance’s hips and yanking him forcefully closer, sending papers scattering across the floor in his haste. It progresses to Lance’s leg drawn up into the air, ankle locked over Keith’s shoulder while soft lips kiss across his calf, steadily working up to his knee, his thigh, and then…

“Keith!” Lance giggles, slapping him away in shock, his inner thigh still stinging from the playful nip Keith had left behind there. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Keith winks, carefully lowering Lance’s leg from his shoulder. “Had to see if you tasted as good as you look right now.”

“So, do you like it? My outfit?” Lance asks, winking up at him, reaching down to fit a hand around his own achingly hard cock and give it a lewd squeeze. As if on cue, a drop of pre-cum soaks through the thin fabric, darkening it from baby blue to navy at the tip of his cock. Keith swallows so hard that Lance sees the way his jaw twitches, a vein visible in his neck as he fights the urge to pounce.

“Do I _like it_? Lance, I’m going to dedicate the rest of my immortal life to worshiping this very article of clothing. I’m going to build an altar to it, get on my hands and knees and pray. Can you imagine that? A demon praying to-”

“You wanna know the best part?” Lance interrupts him, reaching up to gently press a finger to his lips.

“What?” Keith asks, kissing his palm, looking _drunk_. “What could possibly make this any better?”

“ _I only needed it for one shoot._ ” 

It’s only a ghost of a whisper, but Keith hears it. He doesn’t even need Lance to specify, his eyes immediately darken with intent, his forked tongue darting out to wet his lips excitedly. He knows what _that_ means. 

With a sickening tear, the bodysuit is ripped from Lance’s body down the middle.

Keith is on him in an instant, clambering half onto the desk in his rush to get _close_ , to press their bodies together. He buries his face into Lance’s chest, licking and sucking at his nipples, dragging the points of his fangs across each pec until they’re littered with jagged red marks. They’ll heal by the time they’re done here anyway, Lance is no stranger to Keith’s instinctive roughness by this point. 

Lance wraps his legs around Keith’s hips and arches up into him, grinding against the sizable bulge between Keith’s legs, uncaring that his bare cock might be staining the expensive suit.

“Fuck.” Keith chokes out, sounding ruined already, panting raggedly as his hips stutter forward.

“That’s it, sweetheart, don’t hold back.” Lance giggles happily, raking his nails down Keith’s back, shredding the white dress shirt into long strips of fabric that float to the ground. “Oh, I _want_ it.”

“You’re such a fucking slut.” Keith snarls, gripping Lance’s hips hard, the sharp points of his claws hooking into Lance’s skin just enough to draw more blood to the surface. He pulls Lance into him with that same brutal grip, rutting between his legs like the layers of fabric separating them aren’t even there, letting Lance get off to the feeling of soft cashmere sliding against his cock. 

“Hahh, oh my god, Keith, I’m not gonna last like this, I’ve been worked up for fucking _hours_ -”

“Showing up to my _office_ like this, goddamnit Lance, I was born in the seventh circle of hell and sometimes I can’t even _stomach_ how fucking filthy you are.” Keith grits out, keeping up the same brutal pace, hunched protectively over Lance like an animal, humping him with twice as much enthusiasm as one. It’s all Lance can do to hold onto those broad shoulders and keep from sliding off the desk entirely.

Lance has his eyes screwed shut so tightly, he doesn’t see it coming when Keith suddenly flips him over, manhandling him effortlessly and dropping him onto his stomach. Keith crowds over his back in the next instant, grinding against his ass, fingers dipping down between his cheeks to pull the string of the thong aside.

When Keith presses against him again, it’s with his bare cock, fished out from the zip in his trousers rather than bothering to take them off all the way. He lines himself up between Lance’s cheeks and starts fucking into the space, gripping two handfuls of his ass and pushing his cheeks together, tightening them around his cock and making a nice divot for him to rut into. 

“Oh, baby, fuck, that’s it. Want you to fuck me just like this. Push your cock into me just like this and force me to take it like an animal, fuck me into your desk hard enough to break it.” Lance taunts, cheek rubbing against the cool wood of the desk as he desperately looks back over his own shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Keith’s face. “Want you to sink your teeth into me and make me _bleed_.”

“There are _cameras_ , Lance.” Keith huffs out, sounding exasperated, like Lance is the only one getting off on this right now. Hell, the long glass doors leading out to Keith’s balcony are uncovered without a single curtain blocking them from the sights of anyone in the highrises next door, and the portal behind Keith’s desk is always open for any hellspawn to come charging through… the cameras are the least of their concerns right now.

Keith buries his face into the nape of Lance’s neck and inhales deeply, nosing through the damp short hair sticking to his skin already. He even nips at him playfully, just hard enough to sting. 

“Keith, come on, fuck me for real, I want it _inside_.” Lance pleads, squirming uselessly beneath Keith’s bulk, his supposed vampire super-strength a laughable joke when compared to that of a demon as powerful as the prince of Hell himself. Lance is helpless to hurry Keith along or to stop him, he has no choice but to take what he’s given, which is currently a whole lot of nothing.

Keith is getting lots out of this arrangement though, his cock feeling massive where it’s fucking between Lance’s cheeks, the entire line of his crack already slick with the inhuman amount of pre-cum Keith’s cock spills whenever it’s hard. God, there’s so much of the stuff, Lance wonders why he bothered to prep himself in advance at all.

Getting desperate, Lance takes matters into his own hands and taunts the beast on top of him, pressing exactly the buttons he knows he shouldn’t when Keith gets like this, driven by his demonic nature, straying further from his humanity with each passing second. 

“Show me who I _belong_ to, baby.” Lance gasps out, the words interrupted each time Keith thrusts forward hard enough to jostle Lance against the desk, forcing the breath from his lungs and the words from his lips prematurely. “It’s just... so easy to _forget_ when you’re never home. I need a reminder.”

“Like hell it’s easy to forget.” Keith growls, tail whipping behind him so furiously that it stretches around his body and nicks Lance on the thigh, the pointed tip easily cutting through his skin. He winces in the same instant that he _moans_ , low and throaty, inexplicably getting off on the rough handling like he always does. It almost hurts to be this hard, his cock hanging heavy and full between his legs, desperate for any stimulation it can get.

Keith is still _pissed_ behind him, Lance can feel the heat of his body where they’re pressed so closely together, the only thing separating Lance’s bare back from Keith’s chest being the thin lace still clinging to his skin for dear life. And if he were to look down, Lance wouldn’t be surprised to find flames dancing between Keith’s knuckles again. He may be as strong as Krolia, but he’s nowhere near as controlled yet.

Lance gets excited when Keith reaches beneath him, but instead of grabbing for his neglected cock, Keith pulls out his hand from where it was braced against the desk beneath him. He grabs a handful of Lance’s hair then, forcibly turning his head to look at it. “Tell me, whose ring are you wearing right now, hm?”

Lance knows he _should_ answer straightforwardly. He knows this game, they’ve played it before, and they’re past the point in Keith’s control where being a brat will continue to get him his way. But…

Well, being alive as long as he has, sometimes he’s _bound_ to make stupid decisions.

“Oh, this old thing?” Lance wiggles his fingers, grinning cheekily to himself before he even says it. He feels Keith’s hips slow behind him, coming to a stop entirely. “You know, it’s weird, I can’t even really remember who gave it to me, it feels like a _lifetime_ ago-”

Lance is cut off abruptly, a hand wrapped around his throat forcibly stopping another word from slipping past his lips. His eyes roll back, a disjointed sigh escaping despite Keith’s tight grip choking him out.

“Was this your plan? Come here and rile me up when I’m already pissed off? Tempt fate?”

It really is terribly inconsiderate of Keith to ask him so many questions when he can’t speak.

Lance tries to express as much with his body language, but all he really manages to do is grind his ass back against Keith’s cock, his torn bodysuit sliding further down his frame until it’s merely clinging to his hips like a ripped up skirt. Keith’s hold only tightens in answer, even as he rolls his hips, the head of his cock rubbing across Lance’s left ass cheek and no doubt leaving a wet trail of pre-cum behind.

During moments like these, it really is a wonderful bonus that Lance doesn’t actually need to breathe.

No risk of dying, only the delightful feeling of bruises that’ll soon heal, and a sense of _ownership_.

Eventually, Keith’s grip relents all at once, and Lance is left chuckling afterward even though his voice sounds like he’s recently swallowed a cheese grater whole. He looks back over his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering, no doubt looking as terribly lovesick and smitten as Keith had when he first laid eyes on his outfit earlier. God, how he loves when Keith actually forgets himself enough to indulge in Lance’s masochistic tendencies. Leave it to him to fall in love with the one demon with a guilty conscience.

“Oh, darling, I’m not tempting anyone but you.” Lance answers finally, licking his lips. “By the time we’re through, I’m gonna have you _trained_ . You’ll sit down at your desk and your cock will spring up like clockwork just _thinking_ about how I looked spread out across it. Good luck staying late when you know this is waiting on you at home. Good luck ever sitting in this office again without thinking of me.”

“It’s very bold of you to assume that I didn’t already spend all my days thinking of you.” Keith says, panting as he catches his breath, clearly having gotten caught up in the moment himself. Lance collapses across the desk, relishing the cool temperature against his heated skin. Keith runs his hands over Lance’s back, gently tracing the notches in his spine. “Thinking of how good you’d look spread out across my desk, thinking of you settled in my lap and bouncing on my cock while I try to focus on paperwork, or ooh, I love the one where you crowd underneath my desk and suck me off while I talk to a client.”

“And here I thought _I_ was supposed to be the slut.”

“Oh, you definitely are, never met a filthier whore than you.” Keith gives him a little love tap on the ass to emphasize his point, hardly hard enough to be considered a slap, and Lance’s hips buck clumsily forward all the same like a particularly antsy horse. Keith chuckles. “You want me to fuck you now?”

“ _Please_.” Lance manages weakly, hiding his face in his arms out of embarrassment.

With that, Keith unbuttons his slacks and lets them fall to the floor, and then stretches his arms high above his head like it’s nothing at all to stand nude in the center of his office.

Lance would by lying if he said he didn’t take a moment to drop his gaze a peek at the massive cock standing proud between Keith’s legs. Truthfully, Lance has never fucked a full demon before, but if this is what’s between a half-demon’s legs then he’s not sure he’d live to tell the tale anyway.

The first time Keith dropped his pants in front of Lance, Lance had to break the news to him that the past twenty minutes they’d spent stretching him and prepping his hole to take a cock had been a waste of time, because he wanted that thing down his throat for the foreseeable future _instead_. He’d spent over an hour kissing and sucking Keith’s cock, lavishing it with attention from root to tip, lapping up the pre-cum that’d leaked from the slit in heavy globs, forcing it to the back of his throat and choking on it.

Fuck.

It never gets old. No matter how many times he takes that cock in his ass or down his throat, there’s always a catch in his breath when he sees it again and compares it to his own size. 

When Keith’s hands return to his hips, the first order of business is to tear the bodysuit the rest of the way off of him, tossing the scraps of fabric aside to get at the real priceless prize.

“Lance.”

“Mhm?”

“What the hell is this?” Keith asks, tone surprisingly even as he presses his thumb to the base of the plug and pushes it just that slightest bit deeper into Lance’s ass, barely enough to feel the added stretch. It’s too good, Lance trembles, clenching down hard around it and wishing Keith would hurry up and get inside of him instead. 

“Come on, Keith, it hasn’t been _that_ long since we fucked. Surely you recognize the plug you bought me.”

“Did you look my mother in the eye and have a fucking conversation with her while this was in?” Keith asks then, gripping the plug and gently easing it out of Lance’s body, a dribble of lube slipping past his rim the moment the toy isn’t holding it inside any longer. Lance moans, resisting the strong urge to reach back and stuff his fingers into himself to take its place. He feels unsettlingly empty after wearing that for so long, he wishes Keith would stop asking questions and solve that problem.

“She didn’t know.” Lance offers.

“She definitely fucking knew.” 

“How would she know?”

“Trust me, she just knows. You can’t keep a secret from her.” Keith sighs begrudgingly, clearly already accepting the hand he’s been dealt. He hears the quiet pull of a drawer as Keith tucks it away, no doubt for later use. “This one looks really pretty on you, though.”

“Doesn’t it?” Lance preens, well aware of how nice that blue sapphire on the base of the plug stands out against his skin tone. Keith really is a wonderful shopper when it comes to buying presents for others.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Keith asks, not waiting for a verbal answer before reaching down to press two fingers inside of Lance, ignoring the stuttering cry it wrenches out of Lance’s throat. Without even straining to hear it, Lance can hear the audible wet squelch of lube as Keith’s fingers fuck into his hole, quickly going from two to three, and three to four, without meeting any resistance. 

“I can take it.” Lance insists impatiently, pushing back against his hand and fucking himself on those long fingers, thankful that Keith had managed to retract his claws at some point. 

“Mm, I think you can.” Keith agrees, thank god. He pulls his fingers free, but doesn’t immediately replace them with the luxurious cock Lance has been craving. Instead he rubs his thumb over Lance’s loose pucker, barely allowing it to dip inside before pulling it back, tracing around the twitching muscles of his hole and playing with the mess of lube and pre-cum between his cheeks. “Look at you, you’re soaked.”

“ _Keith_.” Lance whines.

“Such a sweet wet little pussy for me, huh? Dripping for it, your body doesn’t even know what to do with itself when it’s not stuffed full of cock. Look at the way it tries to suck my fingers in, desperate to be filled by anything it can get. Such a slutty body, no wonder you’ve been having such a hard time home alone, no one to keep you fucked and full on a nice thick cock. A poor deprived thing, aren’t you?”

“Don’t tease me.” Lance sighs, dropping his face back to his folded arms beneath himself, then focusing on swaying his hips from side to side. Keith chuckles, finally dropping his hand to grab his own cock.

“Don’t scream. The cleaners are probably here.” Keith instructs him plainly, stepping closer. Lance isn’t looking, but he can certainly here the telltale wet noise of Keith fucking his fist, spreading whatever combo of pre-cum and lube he’d had all over his fingers across his cock instead. 

“I’m not gonna-” Lance starts to argue, promptly shutting himself up by chomping down on his own tongue when the head of Keith’s cock finds his hole and bullies its way past the tight ring of muscle. With all the prep, Lance’s body gives easily, and Keith sinks halfway into him in one smooth thrust.

Lance _screams._

“Oh, Keith! Fuck, hahh, oh my god, _hnn_ , what the _fuck_!”

Lance gets a hand clamped over his mouth.

“You are so _loud_ , can’t keep your mouth shut to save your soul, can you?” Keith taunts, gripping Lance’s jaw in his bruising hold while slowly working his hips forward, sinking the rest of his length into Lance’s body with far more gentleness. Lance is wordlessly thankful for that, masochist or not, the base of Keith’s cock is easily twice as thick as the head and he’s trying to _enjoy_ this, not grit his teeth through it.

“Why would I want my soul saved when _this_ is what hell has to offer me?” Lance jokes, though it’s muffled by Keith’s palm to the point that it doesn’t even earn him a reaction. Keith seems distracted anyway, his breaths coming out shaky and stuttering, clearly overwhelmed by how tight Lance is around his cock. God, he’s _huge_ , Lance keeps thinking that he’s bottomed-out only for that thick cockhead to slide even deeper into his guts, pushing him into the desk even harder.

“Spread your legs.” Keith instructs, dropping his hands back to Lance’s hips and fucking the tip of his cock shallowly into Lance, in and out, forcing his rim to flutter weakly around it and no doubt getting off on the sight. Lance grumbles, but does as he’s told because he’s tired of waiting. He climbs further onto the desk, spreading his legs and arching his back. “Wider than _that_ , Lance, don’t play coy with me, I’ve seen you do the splits on my dick. I’m very intimately familiar with how flexible you are.”

“Don’t be gentle, I wanna _feel_ it.” 

“Pretty sure you’d feel it regardless, with a tiny little hole like this.” Keith grunts, sinking back into him at the new angle and immediately snapping his hips forward hard. The rest of his cock presses into Lance all at once and strangely, the new angle doesn’t allow for any discomfort at all. It feels damn good, Keith’s hipbones finally pressing into the fat of Lance’s ass, his cock fully engulfed by Lance’s heat.

Keith leans over him, crowding over his back and pressing deep inside of him, making sure Lance feels every inch of him. He leans in close, until his lips are pressed to the shell of Lance’s ear, each gentle exhale leaving Lance’s skin burning. “You think you’re training _me_? The first time we fucked you couldn’t even take all of me and look at you now. Your slutty body’s trying to pull me in deeper, like this isn’t enough for it anymore.”

From that moment on, as soon as he’s certain that Lance is writhing beneath him in _pleasure_ and not pain, Keith’s control snaps like a worn elastic and he takes exactly what he wants from Lance’s body.

Pens and papers fly, scattering across the floor as Keith fucks Lance across the desk hard enough to push him away, only to drag him back in by his hips, forcing him to take the brunt of each brutal thrust. Lance all but bounces against Keith’s cock, trying and failing to find something to grab onto.

“That’s it, _fuck_ , you’re pulling me right in. You’re so gorgeous split open on my dick like this.”

“I’m _always_ gorgeous.” Lance counters breathily, glancing back at him and eagerly waiting for his reaction, watching the gears turn slowly behind those lust-blown eyes. Keith huffs out a laugh eventually, shaking his head fondly.

But then Keith’s picking Lance’s hips up off the desk entirely and holding his lower half in the air, fucking into him just like that, like a fucking fleshlight.

“You are. You’re always gorgeous, but no one else gets to see you like _this_ .” Keith says then, his tail whipping around and curling around Lance’s ankle, like he’s going to try and escape the onslaught of brutal thrusts. Hell, like he even _can_ escape, held in the air by those effortlessly strong arms. He knows, if Keith really wanted to, he could hold him upright and fuck him, without even the support of a wall to balance Lance’s weight. “They can have you any other way they please, but never like this. This is _mine_.” 

“Mm, fuck.” Lance moans brokenly, toes curling when Keith’s cock fucks into him at just the right angle to render his mind blissfully blank. Keith chuckles behind him like he knows it too, the utter bastard.

“Have you remembered who you belong to yet?” Keith asks him then, landing a light spank to his ass, no doubt just to watch the way it jiggles with the impact. Lance drags his cheek across the cooling wood of the desk below him, eyes rolling back into his head as Keith keeps abusing his prostate, relentless with it even as Lance squirms and cries out beneath him in overstimulation..

It’s for that petty reason, _solely that_ , that Lance decides to keep denying Keith what he wants to hear.

“Who do I belong to… _hm_ , sorry, the name’s on the tip of my tongue, but I can’t quite remember the-”

Lance’s words are interrupted by his own keening moan when Keith grabs a handful of his short, fine hair and wrenches his head up. Keith leans over him, all the while flexing his hips and keeping up the steady grind of his cock into Lance’s body.

“You’re not fucking funny.” Keith informs him sharply, finally reaching around Lance to wrap a hand around his weeping cock. Lance expects him to work up to it, but in the next instant he’s jerking it so fast that it almost _hurts_. Lance is left writhing between Keith’s hand and his cock, uncertain which one will offer him more mercy. 

Keith nuzzles into his hair, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. He lingers there, his fangs dancing over Lance’s skin, not quite enough force behind them draw blood. “You’re _mine_ , Lance. _No one else’s_. And you know what I’m gonna do to make sure you never forget it again? I’m gonna get you a collar, a nice leather one with gemstones on it, and make you wear it around.”

“Oh, fuck.” Lance chokes out, his cock twitching in Keith’s fist in a way that has to be noticeable, an altogether damning giveaway to a kink he hasn’t let slip yet. He feels the way Keith’s easy grin widens into something much more, something wicked and devious, the points of his teeth digging lightly into Lance’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they’re Swarovski.” Keith promises. “Spoiled fucking brat, aren’t you?”

“Baby, I need to-” Lance tries to say, tries to make him understand that he can’t possibly _last_ like this, but Keith isn’t hearing it. He only fucks him harder, until Lance’s words filter into breathy keens of _approval_.

Just when Lance is certain he’s past the point of no return, his cock throbbing in Keith’s hold, pre-cum dripping from the tip as his orgasm creeps closer and closer… Keith’s hand disappears.

There’s no time to question where it’s headed because it goes straight to Lance’s throat, gripping it tight enough to force his noises to a stuttering stop entirely. Instead, Lance gurgles wetly, choking as he gasps for air he doesn’t necessarily _need_ as a vampire.

“I’ll fit it around your throat just like _this_ ,” Keith says, squeezing _harder_ , letting Lance imagine how much nicer smooth leather would feel biting into his skin. “I’ll hold onto it while I fuck you from behind, pound into your ass for _hours_ just like this, and the little bone-shaped tag will swing against your Adam’s apple the entire time with my name printed across it. Just in case you ever lose your way and they need to know who to return you to, hm? Or just in case anyone gets any ideas that you might be a _stray_.”

“Baby, I’m not gonna last, _I’m_ -”

“Not yet!” Keith roars, slamming a hand down against the desk near Lance’s face, leaving a searing black handprint behind. Lance gulps, blinking wide blue eyes, his cock pulsing and drooling pre-cum between his legs. Fuck. “ _You hear me, bitch_? If you come now I’m gonna fuck you through it, I won’t stop.”

“I can’t, Keith, I _can’t_ .” Lance insists, even though he knows there’s no appealing to Keith when he gets like this, that no amount of begging or pleading will be enough. Still, Lance has to _try_ , because he’s sure he won’t survive this same furious fucking with his poor cock going soft against the desk. “F-Fuck. Baby, _sweetheart_ , darling-”

“That won’t work, Lance, shut your mouth and take what I give you.” Keith grunts. “You _wanted_ this.”

“It _hurts._ ” Lance whines, perhaps playing into the dramatics more than he needs to, calling on all of his acting skills to summon up some waterworks. He blinks away the salty tears, looking back at Keith over his shoulder and batting his lashes, pouting his bottom lip out. “Keith, baby, I wanna come. Can I please-”

Keith cuts him off, picking him up without so much as a grunt and pulling him back against his chest, then collapsing back into his office chair. He immediately pulls Lance down against him again, hips bucking up to chase the sensation, cock throbbing so hard that Lance can fucking feel it inside of him.

“Fuck, it’s like you were _made_ for this.” Keith groans, tipping his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes, bouncing Lance on his lap like a doll. “Made to take _demon cock_ . So hungry for it too, aren’t you? Say what you want, but you _love_ this. You’re squeezing me so tight, just begging me to go _harder_ , to bury my cock in your sexy ass and come so deep inside that you can _never_ get it all out.”

“Fuck, fuck, f-” 

“You want it? Want me to fill you up until you’re dripping with it?” Keith asks, voice low and gritty with arousal, unmistakably close to his own orgasm now. If Lance can just hold out a little bit longer, just until Keith tips over the edge. “You wanna walk past all of the nightshift workers with my cum running down your leg, wanna watch them put their noses to the air and _smell_ what a dirty whore you are for me?”

“Please, please, pl-” Lance doesn’t even know what he’s begging for anymore.

“You might think the humans love you, but I promise you Hell loves you more. Fuck, Lance, there’s not a demon worth his salt that doesn’t want to be where I am right now, fucking you open and watching you _cry_ . Why do you think I never bring you to work with me? You take one step into the underworld and I swear you’ll have to pry them off of you. Hell’s Prince and his little pet, they’d give _anything_ to have you.”

“I don’t _want_ any of them.” Lance blurts, gasping when Keith’s cock slides into him _just right_ , feeling so much bigger now that he’s on top. Keith hums behind him, bringing a hand around to Lance’s lap. Not even daring to draw a breath in case he ruins the moment, Lance even starts putting work into bouncing on Keith’s cock, thighs burning with exertion. 

Keith squeezes his cock once, before suddenly reaching further. Down, down between Lance’s legs to grab his balls, groping at them and rolling them in his palm. Lance whines pathetically.

“I know you don’t.” Keith assures him, giving one firm stroke to his cock and chuckling at the way it jumps in his hold, twitching needily as Keith’s hand pulls away. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ .” Lance breaths, feeling dizzy with it, grinning happily. God was on a unique power trip when he decided to give Lance a praise kink _and_ make him a masochist in the same breath. He didn’t think this through at all. “So good. I can be _so good_ for you. Just let me-”

“Not yet, Lance.” Keith repeats himself, firmer this time. “You’ll come when I do.”

“How long?” Lance pries further, gripping the armrests hard as Keith’s cock fucks him open, the wheels of the chair squeaking loudly in protest beneath them. “Please tell me you’re at least _close_.”

“I’m close.” Keith admits in a quit huffing laugh, nuzzling into his hair. “You get so fucking tight when you’re trying not to come on my cock, your ass has me in a chokehold.”

“Shut-up.” Lance whines, screwing his eyes shut, his gut clenching with arousal. He really is trying his best to stave off his orgasm, but it’s not an easy task when Keith is fucking him like this, crowded so close to his back, lifting and dropping him along his cock with ease. “Right there! O-Oh, Keith, I’m not gonna last, I can’t, I’m-”

Lance hears the distinct crack of wood as he breaks one of Keith’s armrests and he would feel bashful about that, if Keith’s legs hadn’t kicked out in pleasure at the same moment and collided with his desk. 

The monitor of his computer falls to the floor with a crash and they both freeze. The only sound in the room is their rapid stuttered breathing. Lance peers down by their feet and swallows hard at the sight of shattered glass, ever so slowly looking over his shoulder to gauge Keith’s reaction.

Keith is… smiling. Grinning in that charming boyish way he hardly ever does, eyes alight with something wicked to contrast it. Lance starts laughing then, giggling even as it jostles Keith’s cock inside of him.

“This office is gonna look like a fucking hurricane tore through it by the time we’re done.” 

“Could’ve been worse. Imagine if the chair broke and we fell backward into the portal, got dumped in the middle of Hell mid-fuck. We’d never live it down. Pretty sure Krolia would kill us herself.”

“Turn around. I wanna see your face when I finally make you come.” Keith says then, and Lance scrambles to follow directions while being mindful of the glass. He settles back in Keith’s lap, facing him, and reaches down to grip the demon’s cock and line it back up with his hole. He’s so pathetically wet inside, sopping with Keith’s pre-cum at this point, that there’s no resistance at all as he sinks down to the hilt. He moans as he settles against Keith’s thighs, feeling so achingly full. “That’s it, you do the work, I’m gonna lean back and watch.”

“Like fuck you are, you _said_ you were gonna make me come.” Lance snarks, reaching up to grip Keith’s jaw, shaking his head gently back and forth. Keith grins back at him, the sharp points of his teeth visible, eyes darkening with desire the longer Lance holds his gaze. 

Lance leans in and presses their foreheads together, staring deeply into Keith’s eyes. He watches the slits of his pupils dilate even further, blown-out in wide circles of black. Lance ducks to kiss him then, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip, a droplet of black blood welling to the surface. Lance laps it up hungrily, groaning in the back of his throat. “I thought demons always held true to their word. Was that a lie?”

“Of course not.” Keith reaches down, gripping Lance’s cock firmly but not bothering to stroke it, instead just rubbing his thumb back and forth across where it’s leaking like a faucet. He mashes the pad of his thumb against the head of Lance’s cock, toying with the sensitive slit in a way that borders on painful.

Lance collapses forward, burying his face into Keith’s neck, sinking his teeth into his jugular with practiced ease. Keith winces, but he doesn’t react otherwise, just keeps on groping at Lance’s cock and squeezing more beads of milky white pre-cum to the tip. Meanwhile, Lance drinks him down greedily, swallowing mouthfuls of blood one after the other as it spills freely from the wound.

It’s been a couple days since he’s fed and up until this moment, he hadn’t even noticed how hungry he was, how much his body was craving this. Demon blood always settles heavier in his gut, leaves him fuller for longer, tastes so rich and thick compared to human blood that he’s not sure he could go back even if he tried now. Not that he plans on it, given Keith gets off on this just as much as Lance.

As it is, his cock is hard as a rock inside of Lance, his erection not waning in the slightest from the pain.

Lance’s hands come up in search of something to hold onto and end up gripping Keith’s chest. Lance’s hold is hardly gentle as he grasps at Keith’s pecs, digging his nails into them, relishing the gentle squish of what seems like the only fat on Keith’s entire fucking body. _Fuck_ . He can _feel_ the perked nubs of Keith’s nipples against his palms and he grinds his hands forward, squeezing his tits like he would a woman.

Keith starts shifting beneath him then, no doubt antsy with the lack of stimulation on his own cock.

He starts bucking up into Lance, rocking him on his lap, slowly adding more force behind his thrusts.

Soon enough, they’re back to the same furious pace they’d been fucking before Lance turned around, and this angle has Keith’s cock abusing his prostate in a near-constant grind. More than once, Lance’s fangs slip out of Keith’s neck and he tips his head back, unable to stop himself from gasping into the open air of the room when Keith’s cock hits him _deep_.

It’s a messy affair, feeding during sex, and it isn’t long until Lance is left dragging his tongue through the dips and divots of Keith’s collarbones to collect the messy spill of blood left behind. He licks his lips.

Below him, Keith’s face is screwed up in pleasure, lips pulled back in a snarl and showing off the pearly white of his sharp teeth. He’s fucking into Lance with abandon now, relentless about it, using Lance’s body freely to chase his orgasm without shame. Lance can tell he’s close, can hear it in the trembling breaths that stutter past his lips, feel it in how his heavy balls slap against his ass with each brutal thrust.

Lance takes it upon himself to help out, like the good samaritan he surely is.

He definitely doesn’t have ulterior motives, his own cock still bouncing with every thrust Keith drives into him, straining as he struggles to fight his body’s natural instinct to relax into it and _let go_.

Lance sits up straighter, braces his feet on the floor on either side of the chair and starts to work his hips down against Keith’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. His fingers frame Keith’s chin gently as he pulls him closer, until they’re sharing the same breath and those hazy lust-filled eyes are blinking back at him.

“Come on, _baby_ , you still haven’t fulfilled your promise.”

“Lance.” Keith says his name like it’s a _prayer_ , like the universe starts and ends with him. Lance grins.

“I’m so close, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good. So _big_ .” Lance whispers, kissing the corner of his mouth, scratching his nails through Keith’s short facial hair. “And you _—hah—_ you know what would get me there quicker than anything else? What would make me come on your cock without being _touched_?”

“ _What_?” Keith grits out, rutting into Lance clumsily, his jaw slack as he pants his way through it.

Lance leans back on Keith’s thighs, all the while working his hips down hard against him in a sinful grind.

“Feeling that thick cock of yours pulsing inside of me as you stuff me full of your cum. God, there’s always so much of the stuff. Sometimes after we fuck and you wander off to the shower, I lay there and get myself off again, fucking myself on my fingers through the mess you made of me. Come on, I want it, give it to me. I know you’re close, let go, use me as a pretty little hole to fill.”

Keith curses like he’s _angry_ about it, throwing his head back against the chair and letting out a reedy whine through tightly-closed lips, a uniquely pained sort-of noise. His hips buck a few times, clumsy, before he drives up into Lance as deep as he can fit and stays that way. Lance tries to hold out, rocking and writhing on Keith’s cock, determined to hold the pace when Keith’s hips stutter to a stop.

It’s a useless effort though because from the first pulse of warm, wet cum deep inside of him, Lance forgets himself entirely just like he’d predicted he would. He tenses up, holding his breath as Keith grunts beneath him, practically growling through it as he _finally_ comes. Lance can fucking _feel_ it, the way Keith’s cock jumps inside of him, shooting a torrent of hot demon seed into his ass. Filling him. 

Lance follows after him pathetically fast, slamming his hips down onto Keith’s cock hard and clenching around it as tight as he can, relishing the feeling of fullness as he’s stuffed full of cum. Keith bats his hands out of the way and grabs for his cock, but Lance is already coming by that point, his orgasm crashing into him all at once. Keith doesn’t even get a full stroke in before his knuckles end up coated with cum, Lance’s cock spilling all over his own stomach and Keith’s hand.

It’s intense, maybe more than it’s ever been, rendering Lance’s mind blissfully and entirely blank in its wake. The pleasure claws through him, overwhelms and comforts him after working toward it for so long, makes him feel floaty and light even as Keith pulls him down into his lap even harder. 

It takes them a while to come down from it and by that point they’re both equally hollowed-out from overstimulation, so they find themselves clumsily collapsing into each other as they struggle to come back into their heads, to catch their breaths. Keith’s cock is rapidly softening inside of Lance and he can feel the wet slide of cum escaping his hole, but he doesn’t dare say a word and stir Keith before he’s ready. He looks so peaceful like this, not a single stress line visible across his face, his lips curled upward in a dopey little grin rather than a scowl. Lance stares at him quietly, content to simply observe, to admire while he has the chance.

Eventually, Keith cracks an eye open and Lance gets caught in the act, but by then he’s hardly bashful about it. He winks at Keith, giving a little shoulder shimmy for emphasis, inadvertently shaking his hips and drawing a ruined groan from the back of Keith’s throat.

After that, Keith is very quick to lift Lance from his lap and deposit him on top of the desk.

He’s quick to reach into his drawer and pull out the plug from before too, predicting the sheer amount of cum that’s already leaking out across the solid wood Lance’s ass is settled on. Lance feels the slightest bit embarrassed, leaning back across Keith’s massive intimidating desk now, once he’s already gotten off.

Krolia sits at this fucking thing, damn it. Not on a daily basis, but often enough that he probably should feel guilty about defiling it like this.

Keith doesn’t seem bothered though, as he carefully spreads Lance’s legs and works the plug snugly into his hole, pressing a kiss to Lance’s knee as he does. He’s gentle about it, at least, but no amount of soft kisses and praise is gonna drive the pout from Lance’s lips when he sits back up and feels the cum sloshing around in his guts. He has to drive _home_ like this, damn it.

He tells Keith as much too, whining about it, but his husband just ignores him in favor of searching their clothes out across the floor. Or, well, what remains of Lance’s clothes. He passes him the trench coat with an impish smile and Lance is so undeniably whipped for the man that he doesn’t even tease him.

It’s only once he’s fully dressed, his tie tightened and his shirt neatly tucked into his pants, that Keith finally turns back to him. By that point, Lance has been coming down from his mind-numbing high for a good ten minutes, but he’s still a little fuzzy around the edges and he still feels stretched full around the plug with an ass full of cum. He grins dopily up at Keith, snuggling deeper into his trench coat.

Keith quirks an eyebrow.

“Are you okay? I didn’t break you, did I?”

“Baby, I have quite literally never been better.” Lance answers easily. “It takes a lot to win the title of best memory of all time when you’ve been alive for over a century, but _you_ keep breaking your own record.”

“Pretty sure that’s my job, you know, as a husband.” Keith chuckles, crossing the room in a few long strides. He leans against his desk, staring down at Lance with a fond grin stretched across his lips. His tail is swinging idly behind him in utter contentment and Lance could sing with joy. “Hey?”

“Mm?” Lance hums.

“I love you.” Keith informs him, his voice simultaneously serious and soft, so very soft. Lance can’t help it, his face lights up in a blush, his cold dead little heart floating away from his chest. And he’s not sure what it is about that moment, maybe the rawness of it all, but Lance can’t help but feel the need to make light out of the seriousness behind the exchange. And what better time to try out his newest pet name idea?

It’s a game at this point, it has been since the time Lance called Keith “baby” on one of their first dates and earned a terribly uncomfortable stare in response. From that point on, Lance vowed to torture him with terms of endearment that he didn’t fully understand and definitely didn’t _like_. After the better part of ten years, it’s clear they’re growing on him, but they’re too committed for him to admit it.

“I love you too… _angel_.” Lance says, lips already quirking with laughter at the sheer irony of it as he admires the strong curve of Keith’s horns, his tail, the faint red hue to the indigo of his eyes as they narrow into the sharpest glare Keith is capable of directing at him.

“ _Seriously_?!”

“Aw, come on, you’re a little bit angelic. I bet you’d even carry me to my car if I asked you really sweetly.”

“No. This is where I draw the line, I’ll tolerate the other pet names, but _that_ one-”

“You ready to come home, sweetcheeks?” Lance cuts him off, reaching over to grab at his hand, weaving their fingers together clumsily. And with a great deal of reluctance and a heavy sigh, Keith closes his mouth and drops the argument, squeezing Lance’s hand affectionately. “I’m getting tired now, you take such good care of me, fucked _and_ fed all at once. I’m such a lucky man.”

Keith snorts.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming home.” Keith relents then, like it’s a great hardship for him. “You’ve made a _very_ compelling argument about not overworking myself, you don’t need to convince me further, Lance.”

“You wanna take a bath when we get back? I bought you some of those bath bombs you really like, the stupid Halloween ones that stained the tub black the last time we used them.”

“Maybe.” Keith says, helping to steady Lance on his feet when he slides down from the desk. Lance grins up at him, leaning into his side, and Keith slips an arm around his waist to lead him out of the office. All of the nightshift employees do turn and stare, but none of them dare to say a fucking word when Keith is standing beside him. 

“You hungry? We have leftover lasagna in the fridge, needs to be used up.”

“I could eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, hope y'all had fun reading this one! Literally I can't wait to see your comments already because the comments on my monsterfucking stories are always so vaguely coherent and horny. I can't wait to see what y'all have to offer me this time.
> 
> social medias:  
> @melancholymango on twitter/tumblr  
> @redgaysonly is my nsfw 18+ fandom acc on twitter


End file.
